


Eye candy

by Sweet_vodka_sip



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Top Gabriel, sabriel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_vodka_sip/pseuds/Sweet_vodka_sip
Summary: ~ you'll have to read and find out ~





	Eye candy

Gabriel gawked at the taller man who was bent over rooting through a drawer filled with various papers and junk "Quit staring it my ass, it's making me uncomfortable.." the brunette murmured, the archangel stayed silent for a moment before chuckling "Rumbled...! Hiya kiddo" he put his hand on the base of the males spine and rubbed his back, Sam sighed "..Why are you here?"

Gabriel sighed and shrugged his hands on the males hips getting closer, Sam's eyes opened wide and he stopped what he was doing and his hands gripped two pieces of paper "G-Gabriel.." he groaned "we can't do this..not now.." Sam found himself pressing himself back to the males waist causing the other to emit a groan "That .. is what you always say" Gabe pressed back against him grinding, Sam whined "can we do this somewhere else?" The other sighed and clicked his fingers and they were instantly in a rustic cabin

Gabe got on the bed and gestured him over and the male straddled his lap, their lips locked in a kiss that escalated into a passionate struggle for pleasure, Sam grinded down on the angel and kissed him letting a gentle moan slip, Gabe got even more riled up by the noises he was making and clicked his fingers again and their their clothes disappeared, he licked his fingers and hooked his hand around lifting the male up alittle to gain access to his puckered entrance, he slid his fingers against him in a circular motion to loosen him up "How you holdin' up moose?" He chuckled breaking the silence, Sam only groaned in response he didn't wanna open his mouth because he knew if he did the moans wouldn't stop, Gabriel cooed reassuringly and pressed his first finger in causing the hunter to moan

He started to move it back and forth "Attaboy.." he purred, Sam buried his face into the others neck trying to be quiet the moment the angel added his second finger he lost it and began grinding back into his hand "hnngh daddy~" the tall male moaned causing the angel to jerk himself to their pase "mn.. keep it up baby boy" he praised adding his third finger after another few minutes he pulled them out causing Sam to gasp at the loss "Aww Sammy" the man cooed again "I'm sorry baby, I'll make it better.. open your mouth" Sam opened his mouth and Gabriel put his fingers into his mouth collecting the fluids, lubing up his already throbbing cock with a grunt of need he fought to remain on task though he could quite happily self pleasure, Sam took charge for a moment guiding the males cock inside slowly almost unable to stop the moans overflowing his lips, Gabe let out a strained groan "That's it mn good.. I'm gonna move"

He gently thrusted up into the male, they started slow, Sam kept himself tight for the angels cock grabbing at his shoulders bouncing against him, Gabe grabbed Sam's twitching member and worked it with his fist thrusting harder, matching the pace "hnngh Gabe I.." Sam started before moaning "I..It feels so damn good" Gabe snickered thrusting faster, they continued this way for a few minutes before Gabe got Sam on his knees and thrusted harder that way spanking him, Sam's moans grew and grew and he clenched his fists being fucked into the bed by an archangel wasn't where he saw himself ending up in life but he wasn't complaining

Gabe twitched and jerked Sam again, thrusting faster "Not long Sammy.." he promised his breathing shaking Sam moaned loudly and tore at the sheets and drooled "oooOOOHH Daddy!" He screamed out his face bright red as he came, Gabriel was leaking precum and sped up to his peak "Ohhh for the love of dad!" He groaned busting speaking Sam once more, he pulled out after awhile watching the cum dripping from Sam's hole "Nice.." he growled and lay down lifting his arm for Sam to lay under it, after 15 minutes of silence Sam broke the silence with a snort that developed into a laugh "Do you always say that when you cum?" Gabe snorted in response "I can't call him god can I? It's like you calling your father by his first name" Sam laughed more "fine...just don't moan my dad's name, or there will be trouble"


End file.
